


Fateful (K)nights

by Knight_Aedo_Rhapsodios



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Spawn (The Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Gen, Horror, No pairings - Freeform, Reader discretion heavily advised, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Aedo_Rhapsodios/pseuds/Knight_Aedo_Rhapsodios
Summary: During their stay at Ba Sing Se, Team Avatar investigates a series of strange events happening in the alleys. As foreign forces conspire against them, a new warrior will emerge from the darkness to unveil the truth and punish the wicked (Also available on Fanfiction.net).





	1. The Night of the Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! And welcome to the first entry of what will become a long story to span out over the upcoming months.
> 
> Before we begin, I must clarify that the events of this story start from episode 15 of ATLA's second book (Earth), and the 'Spawn' characters follow the storyline from the animated series aired on HBO from 1997 to 1999, instead of the comics, as they have small but significant differences between each other.
> 
> But regardless, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Feel free to let me know what you think of the result, don't be shy! Cheers!
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here.
> 
> This story was made only with entertaining purposes and is not intended to be taken seriously in any social, political or religious context under any circumstances.
> 
> "Avatar" and its characters belong to "Nickelodeon".
> 
> "Spawn" and its characters belong to "Image Comics"/Todd McFarlane.

**Book Two: Earth**

**Fateful (K)nights**

**I**

**The Night of the Awakening**

* * *

"It's complicated. I have to go…"

And before she could say anything, Zuko ran away, keeping his back turned on her as he faded in the depths of the streets.

Jin let out a heavy sigh, dropping her gaze to the ground while she stood frozen, thinking…

_'What did I do wrong?'_

She made her move too soon? Did she overstep her boundaries? Perhaps… but if that was the case, he wouldn't have kissed her back, right?

_'Then what was it? I don't understand…' _she wondered as she revived the whole soirée in her mind, pondering about the moment where everything seemingly went wrong…

_'Was it something I said? Maybe I just-'_

Suddenly, Jin's train of thought was severed when a powerful gust of wind flowed across the plaza, one strong enough to frizz her hair and extinguish the lampposts around the firelight fountain, as well as the lanterns floating within it.

After that, the air-current vanished, leaving the square submerged under nigh-absolute darkness, barely countered by the dim glow of the moon hanging over the clouded, starless nightsky.

"Ugh, great." Jin released another deep breath while she palpated her body with her palms, wiping dust off her clothes. Then she spun on her heel, and walked crestfallen in the opposite direction.

Moonlight only made act of presence upon the city, outlining the buildings and lighting the road ahead. The rest however, was occupied by obsidian, misshapen shadows obscuring the alleys.

Ba Sing Se was a jovial, safe and welcoming place during the day, but that all changed when the sun hid behind the mountains. Aside from her footsteps, the square remained completely silent, not even a soft breeze to keep her company.

Jin hugged herself, hastening her pace, glancing at her surroundings with a mix of fear and expectation. Fortunately the way home wasn't long, but being alone inside a dark place with no other soul in sight didn't help to soothe her nerves.

"Well, well, well…"

She stopped dead on her track, her eyes widened as plates when a tall, bald man emerged from the corner before her, blocking her path.

"What is a girl like _you_ doing in a place like _this?"_ the man whispered in a husky voice, walking closer with a wide smile on his scarred face.

"I-I don't have any money! P-please-" Jin stammered, taking a trembling step back.

"Oh, but we don't want your money, sweetheart…"

'_We!?'_

Upon hearing that sentence, she immediately looked over her shoulder. There was another man standing behind her. This one wore a gray robe and had a quite-lengthy braided beard.

"Yeah, we mean no harm," the newcomer said. "We just wanna' help you. It's not safe for a lady like you to be out in the streets at this hour, all alone…"

Jin's breathing became erratic, she knew perfectly well what they wanted, but she had no means of defending herself. Zuko was long gone by now and there were no Dai Li in the vicinity.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," the bald man in front of her spoke, bringing to sight a curved knife. "You decide, lady."

"N-no… Please…"

Both men continued growing closer. Jin gulped as she anxiously scanned the environment again, searching for somebody who could help her, anything that could get her out of this crossroads in which all ways led to the worst fate a person can suffer.

However, she was truly alone, at the verge of tears, with only the moon as her witness…

Or so they thought…

A faint, metallic hiss echoed in the bottom of a nearby alley, earning the thugs' attention.

"Scream or move and I'll cut you," the bald man said to Jin, pointing his knife at her. "Sao, go check it out."

The robed male nodded, pulling out a dagger of his own from within his loose sleeve, then parted to investigate.

**"Hey!"** he yelled as he stepped before the alley filled with pitch-black obscurity. "Whoever's in there, you better come out quickly or we'll make you regret it!"

There was no answer, no movement, nothing but an unbearable quietness seizing the atmosphere.

"Are you deaf!?" the robed male shouted once more, walking inside the dark corridor. "Come out or I'll-Argh!"

Out of the sudden, the man was cut off when a long set of iron chains emerged from the alley, and rapidly entangled themselves around his ankles, knocking him over, dragging him into the darkness.

_ **"W-wait! What are you-No! Please no-!"** _

Questions quickly became pleas, pleas became long, piercing screams of pain, followed by loud, crunching sounds reverberating across the square for what seemed to be an eternity.

But soon, the tortuous cries became muffled groans, then soft gargles, which shortly later drowned into unintelligible hums.

And silence reigned once more.

"Sao!?" the bald man called, yet the noiselessness endured.

The wind began to blow gently on the streets…

"Sao!? Are you in there!? What happe-"

Something flied off from the alley. A hazy, shadowy mass traveling through the air, landing in front of the bald man with a sonorous, wet 'thud'.

"What the-! … S-S-Sao-o?"

Jin gasped loudly, covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes snapping open at the nightmarish image of an amorphous, bloodied pulp before her feet. Flesh and bones tightly compressed into a rock-sized mush, arms and legs were twisted around a limbless torso like a wringed piece of cloth, crowned by an incomplete head above the meat-pile. The skull was visible in some parts, missing the jaw, and the eyeballs hung loosely from their sockets.

_"Let her go…"_

A low, raspy whisper was heard in the chilling breeze.

A tremor ran down Jin's spine, cold-sweat formed on her forehead while she wandered with her gaze across the buildings, becoming more concerned for whoever, or whatever spoke in such guttural, inhuman voice, rather than the thug beside her.

That was until…

"By the spirits…"

Two green eyes burned brightly at the bottom of the alley, looming tall over them, surpassing their height, by the very least, an additional meter.

On that moment, the bald man stepped behind Jin, wrapping his free arm around her neck in a chokehold, keeping his knife near her face.

**"S-stay back!** Or I will kill her!" he yelled between chattering teeth at the thing amidst the obscurity.

No response came from the dark.

Instinctively, Jin's hands clamped on her captor's forearm in hopes of undoing his grip. She squirmed, writhed, dug her nails into the skin within her reach, but the suffocating clutch surrounding her throat remained immovable.

She screamed to the top of her lungs. However, only a hoarse whisper left her lips. She couldn't breathe, her strength was fading and tunnel-vision started seizing her sight.

_'Please… Help me…'_

Suddenly, the living chains appeared again, waving in the air like a flying serpent, swiftly enveloping the bald man's arm.

A deafening crunch thundered throughout the streets, alongside a sharp, painful cry when the chains tightened in a constricting fashion, breaking the thug's limb, tearing it off with frightening ease.

Jin fell on her knees, suffering a coughing fit while she rubbed her throat, but she was free…

Once her breathing stabilized, she glanced to her side, facing the bald man holding the fleshy stump that used to be his right arm, lying in a puddle of his own blood as he wailed and whimpered.

It was then, that something on her peripheral vision caught her attention.

A fast blur, which resulted to be the chains coming back, surrounding themselves around the thug's neck and effortlessly lifted him in the air like a puppet.

He cried, kicked and begged as he was raised from the ground, fruitlessly since he couldn't avoid being taken away. The chains led him to the fountain, and forcefully sank his head below the water.

Petrified, Jin watched the bald man do everything he could to undo his shackles, shaking spasmodically, yet the chains kept him in place.

The fountain continued bubbling as if it was boiling.

But eventually, the gurgling sounds in the water ceased while it turned red, and the thug's convulsions finished with one last shudder.

Only after that, the living chains released the warm corpse, returning to the dark alley they spawned from.

Anew, an eerie calm settled upon the streets.

Unable to spot further threats, Jin desperately glanced at the square, searching for whatever terminated those criminals. At first she thought herself alone, for there were no other signs of life, just an omnipresent blackness tainting the plaza.

But then she found it…

Her heart began racing beneath her chest.

_'What… is… that?'_

Was the only thought she could articulate when she saw the towering pair of glowing eyes slowly approaching towards her.

Unexpectedly, all her energies vanished.

Jin tried to scream, but her throat went dry, and her vision attenuated into darkness.

Every fiber of her being yelled 'move!'. However, her limbs weren't responding accordingly, as if her head and her body were two completely different entities, oblivious to each other.

Then her arms started trembling, making her fall to the ground while her consciousness abandoned her.

* * *

"Sometimes I just can't believe them," Sokka said as he walked down the street alongside Toph. "I mean, I put a lot of time and effort in my posters, too much for them to just dismiss it. Aang and Katara don't realize we should not draw attention, they never stop to think about those things, I do!"

"Ugh, yes," Toph replied, rolling her eyes. "You're totally the victim here, snoozles. Now, if you're done complaining, we still have a lot of posters to hand out before sundown. Appa is missing somewhere and the best you can think of is-… Wait…"

Sokka stopped his advance, spinning on his heel, finding Toph kneeling upon the ground, frowning lightly and pressing her palm against the land.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's a lot of people gathered nearby," she answered. "Like a crowd or something."

"Great! We can ask for Appa there! Where?"

"Close, just around the corner."

Sokka spun again while Toph rose from the soil, then both started sprinting forward, turning right in the next street. However, as soon as they entered the alley, a plethora of men, women and children obstructed the path ahead. A thousand voices, demands and profanities echoing at unison.

Beyond the seemingly-displeased mob, Sokka spotted a group of Dai Li blocking the road leading to the public square.

"Huh, that's weird." he mumbled, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, the townsfolk sounds angry." Toph said.

"The Dai Li blocked the street, not sure why though… Hmm… Let's ask that merchant."

After that, Sokka and Toph approached to an old man with a grey beard wearing yellow, loose garments, standing beside a wood, vending cart of two wheels filled by several cabbages.

"Excuse me, mister," he spoke, tapping the merchant's shoulder, who turned. "Do you know why the street is closed?"

"Oh, hello there! Don't you know what happened in the square last night?"

Sokka and Toph shook their heads, not saying a word.

"Well, it was something… terrible, to be honest…" the man said while he brushed his beard. "I arrived to the fountain first hour in the morning. By the time I got here, the Dai Li were already patrolling the place. They kicked me out, but I was able to get a small glimpse. Not too much, just enough."

"A glimpse of what?"

"Two dead bodies were found in the square. One was in the fountain with his head under the water, missing an arm."

"Oh, that's uh…" Sokka shivered and grimaced. "That's an awful way to leave this world."

"Believe it or not, that was the lucky one. The other was… something nobody should ever see… The corpse was smashed together, beaten to a pulp. Its arms and legs were twisted around the torso like a pretzel, there was blood everywhere! In all my travels, I've never seen something like that before."

"That's horrible…" Toph whispered. "What kind of person would do something like that?"

"That doesn't sound like a person," Sokka added. "Maybe an animal but, if you ask me-"

"I didn't."

"This has 'spirit shenanigans' written all over its face."

"Uh, spirits usually don't meddle with people. Especially not in such a barbaric way."

"It doesn't matter!" Sokka threw his arms to the air. "Whoever, or whatever committed those murders is still out there. We should hurry to get out of its way so, you know, we don't end up the same way!"

"Wow, so brave, 'Captain Boomerang'." Toph scoffed, crossing her arms.

"But that's a wise choice, actually," the merchant intervened. "Something strange is happening on Ba Sing Se, I can tell. And I'm afraid we all will be caught in the middle of something far greater than ourselves…"

Sokka's eyes snapped open at the sentence, his skin grew visibly paler as his body froze out of sheer dread. Toph simply gulped, maintaining silence in a way that was way too uncommon for her.

"But enough of that. Now, how about some cabbages to brighten your mood!?" the merchant chanted with a wide smile, holding a cabbage between his palms.

"Um, maybe another time, thanks…" Sokka replied a bit awkwardly. The man gave a displeased huff and spun, facing his vending cart. "Let's go back, Aang needs to hear about this."

Toph nodded, and the two of them quickly returned from the way they came, exiting the blocked alley, fading in the distance.

* * *

It was a quiet day in the 'Pao family' tea house.

The last customer had just left. Zuko picked up a couple of dishes on the table, placed them in a tray, and dragged his feet towards the counter.

"This is strange," Iroh said while he arranged some spice jars in the cabinet. "Usually we get more customers at this time of the day."

"Good," Zuko replied, walking past him. "That way we'll have less busybodies sniffing around."

Iroh didn't answer, he simply let out a deep sigh, watching as his nephew scrubbed a table with needless roughness.

But then, a sonorous creak echoed, and the front door slowly swung open.

Zuko raised his sight, huffing, mentally cursing at the idea of dealing with another annoying customer while he still was figuring himself out.

However, a freezing shiver traveled across his spine when he laid eyes on the newcomer who, much for his utter dismay, resulted to be that girl from last night, 'Jin', stepping into the shop.

Zuko grimaced and quickly lowered his head, hoping she wouldn't recognize him.

Surprisingly enough, there was no greeting or salute gesture. They didn't even cross gazes as Jin walked to the corner table, sat down, then hugged herself while she remained crestfallen.

Unconsciously, Zuko stopped cleaning, fixating his gaze on her.

He wouldn't say, by any means, that he knew that girl, but he could tell there was a something wrong with her. Based on the attitude she displayed during their date, and her sudden change from being bubbly to… well, gloomy, in just the span of a single night.

Zuko looked above his shoulder, spotting his uncle Iroh at the back of the shop, flashing a wide smile while giving him a thumbs-up.

He sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. Both of them knew what he had to do, she deserved an explanation, at least.

Thus, Zuko inhaled deeply, straightened his posture, and gathered enough nerve to approach Jin's table. Once there, he audibly cleared his throat, making his presence known.

However, that caused Jin to jump slightly in her seat as she released a small gasp.

"Sorry," Zuko hastily said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, h-hi Lee," she replied, panting, placing her palm on her bosom. "I-It's alright, don't worry about it…"

"So, um… Would you… like some tea?"

"Y-yeah! S-same as always, please."

"Right, um… yes. Uncle! I need-"

As soon as Zuko turned, Iroh was already standing beside him, holding a tray with a teapot and a cup filled by steaming tea.

"It's good to see you again, Jin," he said while he cautiously handed her the mug. "Here you go."

"T-Thanks…" Jin grabbed the cup with her trembling hands, taking it to her lips, spilling a little in the process.

"I'll be on the back if you need something else, excuse me."

Following the sentence, Iroh bowed slightly, spun on his heel and walked towards the counter, leaving the scene.

After that, a long, unpleasant quietness seized the atmosphere as Zuko nervously scratched the back of his head while Jin kept her gaze down on her teacup. Not a sound echoed in the air for what could only be described like a fleeting eternity.

"I'm sorry," Zuko unexpectedly spoke. "For running away. I was a little… confused."

"Don't apologize," Jin answered, glancing upwards. "It was my fault for being too straightforward. I should've respected your space… I still enjoyed our date, though."

And she fell dead-silent again with her sight lingering on the table, completely lost.

Zuko arched an eyebrow, taking notice of the way her hands shivered around her mug.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, sitting down on the chair opposite to her. "You seem nervous."

Before replying, Jin looked at their surroundings in a suspicious manner.

"If I tell you a secret, you promise to keep it?"

Zuko nodded, staying quiet.

"Something strange happened right after you left," Jin said. "It was dark, the wind just blew out all the lights in the fountain. When I decided to go home, two men holding knifes ambushed me… and they…"

"Did they do something to you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. They tried to hurt me but… there was… something, in the shadows…"

Zuko frowned, tilting his head to the side.

"Chains… Long, living chains came out from the shadows and… k-killed those men… Teared his arm off and drowned him in the fountain! And they dragged the other into the alley… Then the chains just smashed his whole body together like clay… I-I could see his bones, his insides… There was so much blood… I… I… I'm sorry, it's too horrible!"

Jin's voice cracked and she broke into sobs, burying her face between her palms.

"Hey, its alright," Zuko said softly as he gently took her wrists, making her lower her hands to reveal her crystalline eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go through such a thing."

"I-It's okay…" Jin replied, wiping away some tears from her cheeks. "The living chains actually saved my life… But, what they did to those men…"

"Listen, you don't have to keep talking about this if you don't want to but, do you remember something else about the… 'living chains'?"

"There is one thing… Before I passed out in the street, I remember seeing a couple of green eyes shining in the dark, approaching to me. When I woke up, I was in my room, and the Dai Li were at my house talking to my mother. I came here for a cup of tea, hoping it would help to calm my nerves, but I don't think it's working, heh…"

"You should go home," Zuko rose from his chair. "You'll be safer there."

"Maybe you're right…" Jin stood up as well, and reached down for one of her pockets.

"Don't, it's on the house."

"Thank you, for the tea, and for listening."

Zuko gave her another light nod, forcing a faint smile. But suddenly, Jin threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around his torso in a tight embrace until she pulled out a few seconds later. Then she waved him goodbye, approached to the door, and left the shop.

Meanwhile, Zuko's smirk immediately became a scowl as he spun on his heel, tore off his apron and dropped it to the ground.

"Zuko, what happened?" Iroh asked, emerging from behind the counter.

"I don't know," he answered bluntly, stomping towards the back of the store. "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

There was that laugh again, mocking him… Kicking him whenever he was down…

"Congratulations, 'Spawnie'! You just did it again! And here I thought you were losing your touch…"

Al quickly spun, encountering the fat, dwarfed silhouette from that damned clown standing in the entrance of the alley, casting a deformed shadow across the soil.

**"You!"**

He yelled as he lunged towards the newcomer, grabbing him by the collar of his blue jacket.

"What the fuck did you do!? Where are we!?" Al shouted while he lifted him from the ground, pinning him against the wall.

"Me? That's the beauty of it, Spawnie…" the clown replied between chuckles. "I didn't do anything…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did your mommy never tell you not to talk to strangers in the street? Maybe next time, you and your hobo compadre will think twice before messing around with dark magic."

"He… He knows? How!?"

"I already told you, Spawn… There's nowhere you can hide. If you go take a shit, be sure the boss will know if you washed your hands and wiped your butt-crack clean… You see now? He still owns you…"

"Take us back! **Get me out of here!"**

In a fit of anger, Al punched the wall near the clown's head, effortlessly cracking it as the thunder from the impact reverberated throughout the wind.

"Not yet, crispy, you still have a job to do here. If you really wanna' go back to your dear, precious Wanda, I suggest you to start moving your worthless ass, unless you're in the mood of waiting a few centuries to see her again."

Al growled with pure rage, but he eventually released the clown.

"I don't understand, why the long face? I thought you wanted to be away from everything. Well, guess what? The boss, being as cool as he is, made your little wet, sociopathic dream come true, and sent you thousands of years in the past, away from the mafia, Jason Wynn and those nasty allies you like to jerk off on!"

The clown's raspy voice was bursting into hysterical shouts of laughter that could shatter glass cups.

Al swiftly turned around, ready to silence him by any means necessary.

Much for his surprise, however, he had vanished from the scene alongside his devilish giggles, leaving only an absolute quietness filling the streets under the moonlight.

Alone in a strange land, disoriented and outplayed, the Spawn continued walking into the shadows lurking at the depths of those unfamiliar alleys.


	2. The Night of Reckoning

**Book Two: Earth**

**Fateful (K)nights**

**II**

**The Night of Reckoning**

* * *

The front door unexpectedly swung open.

Katara turned, rising from her zabuton, finding Sokka and Toph storming inside their house in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se.

"Where's Aang?" he asked.

"He hasn't returned from dropping the leaflets," Katara replied, approaching to them. "What's wrong?"

"We came across something he needs to know." Toph said.

"Is it about Appa?"

"No, it's more of an 'Avatar' issue, about spirits."

"Spirits? In Ba Sing Se? How do you know?" Katara arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"We don't, it's an educated guess," Sokka brushed his chin contemplatively. "We don't know the whole story yet, but it's definitely something to be in the look-out for."

"Look-out for what?"

As soon as the familiar voice sounded, everyone's attention headed towards the entrance, spotting Aang standing beneath the doorframe with a confused look in his face.

"Any news about Appa?" he inquired while he entered to the house.

"Not really," Sokka answered. "Haven't you been in the lower ring lately?"

"No, this is a huge city, you know?" Aang rolled his eyes. "I just came here for a short rest before heading out again. What happened in the lower ring?"

"There's probably a spirit in Ba Sing Se."

"What?"

"We heard it from a merchant," Toph added. "Two bodies were found in the firelight fountain this morning."

"I'm… sorry to hear that, but spirits just don't go around murdering people. Maybe stealing their faces, but still…"

"No, no, no, you don't get it," Sokka snapped. "The bodies were ripped apart. The merchant said one of the corpses had his head in the fountain, below the water, as in 'being drowned by someone else'."

"That's horrible…" Katara trailed off, covering her mouth with her hands.

"It is, but that still doesn't prove a spirit did it," Aang scratched the back of his head. "Did you see the bodies?"

"No, the Dai Li were blocking the street by the time we got there, but tell me that's not indicative of something weird going on."

"Perhaps, but we're not the authority here, and Joo Dee said we should watch our step around the lower ring. I think we should focus on finding Appa before anything else."

"But what if the spirit, or the animal, or whatever is loose in the fountain attacks again?" Katara questioned. "Innocent people could be hurt, or worse, killed!"

"Those weren't victims of a simple crime. If it is a spirit, the Dai Li won't be able to stop it. Aang, we have to act."

"As much as I hate to agree with snoozles, he's got a point," Toph said, stepping in the middle of the group. "But there's one little detail you guys seem to be forgetting… What makes you think the Dai Li will just let us in to snoop around?"

"Maybe if we ask nicely?" Aang shrugged lightly, forcing a smile.

"Toph's right," Sokka commented. "If we're really doing this, I think we should go during the night, wait a bit longer for, you know, see if the dust settles so we get a better chance."

"Alright, we'll wait one day and we'll look into it. In the meantime, we keep looking for Appa."

The trio nodded silently, all of them sporting a serious expression.

"Good. Now, I'll go out to cover more ground, you try to stay out of trouble until then."

After that, Aang spun on his heel, unfolded the fan-like wings inside his airbender staff, then leaped into the sunlit sky with a strong current of wind, leaving the scene.

Meanwhile, Sokka, Toph and Katara walked into the house, sitting around the large table in the main hall, waiting… hoping no more lives would be lost until the moment of truth arrived.

* * *

Zuko inhaled deeply.

It had always been difficult to breathe under that disguise, but this was a matter that only the blue spirit could tackle, not the dishonored prince.

At the dead of the night, a pristine, gibbous moon hung low amidst a starless firmament. Enormous clouds projected malformed shades upon the city, carried across the cerulean heavens by a soft, nocturnal breeze.

Taking advantage of the obscurity seizing the streets, Zuko hid on a nearby corner with one clear goal in mind…

_'It's not personal.' _he told to himself.

Maybe it wasn't, but he couldn't allow what happened to Jin go unpunished, let alone the trauma she suffered because of it.

And he hoped his current targets would lead him to his true objective.

The tall, sleek silhouettes from a pair of Dai Li wandering about the plaza, their long, dark-green robes blending with the shadowy environment.

Silent as a grave, he stared at them for a while, pacing around the firelight fountain over and over again, following their own footsteps in an almost routine fashion.

That is until they took a detour from their predetermined path.

Zuko hastily abandoned his hideout, crossing the square, sprinting as quietly as possible while he chased the Dai Li.

Eventually, they arrived to a blind alley shrouded by darkness.

The duo of earthbenders walked deeper into the blackened passageway. Meanwhile, Zuko remained in the entrance, concealing himself behind a surrounding wall, watching from a safe distance.

Unexpectedly, the Dai Li ceased their advance, stopping right before the shadows could envelop them, both lingering motionless in their position.

"We know you're in there, come out!"

At first there was silence, absolute silence…

Zuko frowned beneath his mask as a chilling tremor crept under his skin. His hand unconsciously moved upwards, wrapping around the grip of his broadsword.

And then, it appeared… Just as Jin described it.

Lurking at the depths of the alley, two eyes opened amongst the dark, shining with a glaring, phantasmagoric green, hovering tall above the Dai Li, who looked like dwarves in comparison.

_"By your looks, and the way you speak," _a deep, guttural voice answered from the shadows. _"I take it that you are the law-enforcers here… If this is about the goons I took care of, you don't need to thank me. All I want in exchange is some peace and quiet."_

"In the name of the Earth King, you are under arrest for the crimes of murder, unprovoked assault, disturbance of peace and inducing mass hysteria. Surrender yourself at once, or the charges will be expanded with resisting arrest."

_"Those bastards had it coming, and unless you wish to end like them, I suggest you to beat it."_

The Dai Li exchanged contemplative looks between each other, and they assumed a fighting stance.

Following a swift, steadfast motion, the stone gauntlets around the earthbenders' fists were propelled forward, resembling arrows cutting through the air, aiming for the entity.

Immediately after, the fabled, living chains emerged from the blackness, striking the volant gauntlets like a whip during their short-lived flight, so only debris remained.

"What the-!?"

_"I warned you…"_

While the Dai Li endured astonished, the chains rapidly lashed towards them, and surrounded their whole bodies as a constrictor serpent from top to bottom, in the blink of an eye.

The earthbenders forcibly struggled against their restraints, squirming like worms on the mud. Yet, their tethers persisted immovable, growing increasingly tighter by the second.

It wasn't over, though…

With a strong pull around their ankles, the chains brought both Dai Li to the ground at unison, slowly dragging them into the back of the alley.

And they were gone from sight.

That's when it all began…

A thunderous ruckus filled the quiet atmosphere, loud sounds of fighting echoing in tandem with rock-shattering reverberations.

The entire street trembled abruptly, to the point where Zuko momently lost his balance, despite being far from the commotion. Wide cracks appeared on the walls, dust and pebbles bounced across all directions while ceaseless howls of pain seized the plaza.

Then, it stopped.

As quickly as it started, the obscured disturbance concluded, allowing an unsettling stillness to reign over the streets.

Cautiously, Zuko peeked beyond his cover, hoping he could get a closer look of what was happening. Unfortunately, his vision found nothing but pitch-black ahead, along a gentle, nearly imperceptible zephyr flowing throughout the buildings…

But suddenly, a voluminous object was thrown off the shadows, fast enough to become a blur in the wind, landing at the entrance of the passage with a sonorous plunk.

Instinctively, Zuko took a step back, drawing out his swords against the thing that approached him.

However, there was no attack, no movement at all. Everything was suspiciously calm…

In that moment he realized, the unknown mass resulted to be one of the Dai Li, lying prone on the ground with a blank expression tainting his battered, bruised face. His eyes, white as bone, fixated in the sky. Some teeth were absent from his bloodied mouth, while his hands and feet were missing their usual stone cladding.

It was then, that something else came forth…

Acting solely on reaction, Zuko concealed himself behind the nearby wall upon sensing that presence, sheathing his weapons as he did.

From his hiding place, he peeped out into the bottom of the alley, spotting the other Dai Li, severely brutalized, hurriedly crawling away on all fours, seeking to escape the darkness.

Nevertheless, the chains returned, accompanied by a new monstrosity…

A large, crimson shroud waving, expanding in the air as the sail of a ship.

Within a heartbeat, the living cape enveloped the Dai Li's body like a red chrysalis, leaving only the top of his head bare. The chains created a second encasing, then lifted the earthbender above the soil, forcing him to look at the glowing, acid-green eyes that had manifested once more amidst the obscurity.

_"Let's try again," _the dark entity said. _"People around here speak English too, don't they?"_

The Dai Li nodded feverishly.

_"Good, 'cause there's a message I need you to deliver. You're going to tell your boss or your king or whoever you lick the balls of, that from now on, this alley is beyond his jurisdiction. You're going to tell everyone what happens when busybodies come here uninvited, understand?"_

The earthbender gave a couple of additional nods in compliance, grunting and sweating below the shroud.

_"Great. Now, _ _ **get lost!"** _

With that, the living cloak swiftly unfurled, the chains loosened and retreated into the darkness of the alley, not before mightily tossing the Dai Li atop the other, where he finally lost consciousness while the phantom glow vanished from existence.

And the fountain square grew peaceful again, not a single soul roamed the vicinity. Even the breeze had withdrawn from the streets, submerging the city under a perpetual, otherworldly tranquility, as if it was frozen in time…

Glancing at his surroundings for further reassurance, Zuko hesitatingly abandoned his hideout, peering into the back of the passage, but the red shroud was nowhere to be seen.

Acknowledging his solitude, he approached to the fainted earthbenders.

Mildly concerned, he kneeled beside the beaten men, inspecting their deplorable state up-close.

Surprisingly enough, they were still alive, since Zuko could see their chests slowly going up and down beneath their torn, stained robes.

_'It spared their lives… But why? Why would-'_

**"Get away from them!"**

Zuko rose off the land, spinning on his heel. Every muscle in his body tensed when he laid eyes over a third Dai Li standing merely a few meters away from him.

"You… What have you done!?"

He growled underneath his mask as he gazed at the unconscious earthbenders behind him.

"This is not what it looks like." Zuko said calmly, looking up anew to the Dai Li.

"It was you, isn't it? The murdered thugs… You will spend the rest of your life in a cell for this!"

Afterwards, the earthbender retraced a step, setting his feet firm upon the soil. He closed his hand into a fist, and swung an arm in front of him, then the other, launching two rock-gauntlets from them.

But Zuko was quick to react, for he started a frenzied sprint towards the hostile Dai Li. During his run, he lowered his head, skillfully dodging both projectiles under the wire.

Once he stood before the astounded earthbender, he instantly leaped forth, fiercely smashing his knee against the Dai Li's chin, knocking him backwards with a noisy crunch.

Finding his path clear, Zuko continued running at top speed, keeping his sight onwards.

Doubt still lingered in his mind, he wondered if that Dai Li remained defeated, perhaps he was following him already. Whatever the case, his quest for answers would have to wait a bit longer, there were more pressing matters to attend.

He now had a personal score to settle with the dark entity stalking lower Ba Sing Se…

Dragging his despair like an anchor, Zuko disappeared in the labyrinthine streets around the firelight fountain, letting the shadows fully embrace him on the way home.

* * *


	3. The Night of Strife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took far too long to make…
> 
> I hope every single one of you is having a wonderful time despite the current situation decimating society worldwide. I wish you nothing but the best this life has to offer. Please be safe, be kind to everyone around you and don't let this crisis change who you are.
> 
> We have been through worse and survived, we can overcome this, just hang in there!
> 
> But meanwhile, may you find some enjoyment in the story I deliver today.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and devotion to this humble project.
> 
> Cheers!

**Book Two: Earth**

**Fateful (K)nights**

**III**

**The Night of Strife**

* * *

Beneath a bright half-moon, Ba Sing Se lied dormant under a silver light blanketing the earth. Long, wide shadows crawled all over the soil, warping across the surrounding houses, to the point of mismatching the buildings they spawned from.

During their silent advance towards the firelight fountain, Aang looked up at the darkened sky, seeking guidance in the countless stars sprinkling the cloudless celestial vault.

He inhaled deeply as he glued his back to a wall within reach, cherishing the calm before the most-likely storm. With the advent of a foe they knew almost nothing about, aside the fact that their lives were at risk simply becau-.

** _"Cucú!"_ **

Aang snapped out of his trance, his pulse quickening while his muscles tensed. He immediately turned, tightly clutching his staff, finding Sokka behind him with his palms cupped around his mouth.

"What are you doing!?" he yelled in a whisper.

"It's a signal!" Sokka frowned, lowering his hands.

"Yeah, now the Dai Li will know we're here." Aang rolled his eyes and spun again, cautiously peeking beyond the corner concealing them.

At the other side of the empty square, two silhouettes emerged from a nearby alley, which resulted to be Katara and Toph walking into the moonlight.

"There they are," Sokka said. "Coast is clear, let's go."

They hastily abandoned the shadows, gathering with the girls at the center of the plaza.

"What was that noise?" Katara asked when the group was reunited.

"It sounded like a sick bird begging for its misery to end." Toph added, scratching the inside of her ear with her pinky.

"Don't look at me, I told Aang it was a bad idea." Sokka shook his head, shrugging.

"What!? Me!? But you were the one that-"

"Nevermind that, now we need to focus on the task at hand, finding that spirit."

"And how are we exactly going to do that?" Katara questioned anew. "The merchant said the bodies were near the fountain, but there's nothing here."

"The Dai Li must've cleaned all clues by now… Hmm…" Sokka brushed his chin with his index and thumb while he gazed down contemplatively.

"We have to call it. Summon it."

"And how are we going to do that if we don't even know its name?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," Katara furrowed her brows and placed a palm on her bosom, seemingly annoyed. "There's no need for you to be all cranky about it."

"Maybe if you didn't try to boss everyone around!" Sokka retorted, crossing his arms as he looked away from his sister.

"What!? How do you expect me to act after you dragged us here without having a plan first!?"

"Could you guys stay quiet!?" Toph stepped between the siblings, pinching the bridge of her nose. "The Dai Li could pop out of nowhere at any moment, and you two knuckleheads decide now's a good time to brag about who's in charge!? Which, let me tell you, neither of you are! I swear you are driving me nuts! Were it not for the war, I would've-"

Aang sighed heavily, remaining silent while the argument continued.

A soft breeze unexpectedly enveloped him, flowing across the empty, serpentine streets. Then, his attention was drawn to a solitary leaf navigating the wind as a firefly.

Bewitched by the spirit of inquiry, he followed the meandering petal leading him far from the fountain.

At some point, the leaf disappeared amidst the duskiness inking the environment, leaving Aang alone in the dark, standing before an obscure alley. Through its walls and soil coursed a blackened web of deep crevices, like the bloated veins from a rotting corpse, permeated with a washed-out crimson.

"H-hey, guys! I-I think I found something!" Aang exclaimed, his vision fixated in the ominous passage.

It wasn't long until his friends joined him at the entrance of that street.

"What did you- Oh…" Sokka trailed off when he arrived to Aang's side, his eyes widening. "Well, s-something definitely happened here…"

"I-Is that what I think it is?" Katara moved a shivering hand in front of her slightly-parted lips.

Toph took a step forth, and began scenting the air.

"Yeah, it's blood. Not fresh but still recent. Our spirit friend has been busy."

_"It's way past your bedtime, kids…"_

A rasping, husky whisper rumbled in the atmosphere, echoing throughout the alley.

The wind's blow suddenly ceased.

"Toph?" Aang glanced over his shoulder. Then, as if reading his mind, the girl crouched, and pressed her palm against the ground.

"I-I can't feel anything," she said, deeply mystified. "There's no one here but us! I don't know where that voice is coming from."

_"Don't you know what happens in these alleys?" _the formless one spoke again.

Despite the chilling tremors gnawing at his skin, Aang managed to gather some bravery. He stared upwards, audibly cleared his throat, and raised his voice.

"We-We know, and that's why we're here. Spirit, my name is 'Aang'. I'm the Avatar."

_"I don't give a damn who you are."_

Aang pouted his bottom lip at the response, narrowing his eyes, but he quickly shook away his discontent.

"Please, let me ask you something," he resumed. "Two people were murdered in this alley a night ago. Tell me, were you the one who killed them?"

_"Yes, it was me… And you know what? It felt good to make them suffer. But so what if I did?"_

"I don't know if those people offended you in some way, but violence is never the answer."

_ **"I have nothing to explain to you, boy!** _ _ Why don't you ask what happened to the last couple of turds who came here looking for a fight? I'll give you a hint, they're gonna' have to be spoon-fed from now on…"_

"Aang, we should go," Toph said, approaching from behind. "He clearly doesn't want to be bothered."

"You took their lives, you had no right!" Aang talked back to the darkness, ignoring the other comment.

_"I'm just taking out the trash, and you're out of your league. I really don't wanna' have to hurt you. Leave, and don't ever come back here."_

"We won't let you go around killing people on a whim."

_"Alright, then. Don't say I didn't warn ya'…"_

The shadows fell silent, the air endured static, and the temperature of the square dropped significantly in just a second. Anxious gazes surveyed the reddened pathway from end to end once, twice, thrice, yet no visible threat manifested on the vicinity.

The stillness was unnatural, abhorrent, like a downpour birthed by a clear, sunlit heaven. The obscurity that shrouded the alley proved to be far more sinister than the mere absence of light.

"You guys see something?" Katara asked, spinning on her heel, wandering with her sight across the terrain.

"No," Sokka replied, his focus fixed in the sky as he unsheathed his boomerang. "We shouldn't-"

But then he hushed.

"Sokka?" Aang called, not giving too much thought.

And he fell prey of dread upon encountering a dark silhouette of broad shoulders looming above a petrified Sokka, greatly surpassing his height.

The somber entity possessed two eyes shining in a bright shade of green, and was enveloped by a long, vermillion cape undulating as if a strong zephyr flowed through it.

However, there wasn't any breeze at the moment…

"A-At-At-ta-a…" Sokka stammered, retracing a few steps before tripping over his feet and falling to the soil, landing on his backside.

Nonetheless, even fallen, he continued retreating while the mysterious figure slowly grew closer.

"Boo…"

**"It's here!"**

Sokka's scream awakened Aang from his fear-induced catalepsy. A marked frown tainted his face as he hastily lifted his staff, and swung it with all the strength he could muster, unleashing a powerful wave of air towards the spirit.

Tempestuous winds made the earth tremble, dust swirled across the alley like a swarm of buzzard wasps.

Yet, the entity remained rooted to the spot, unfazed by his attack…

"What?" Aang unconsciously lowered his staff, tilting his head to the side out of bewilderment.

That blast would've been enough to move a huge boulder, or sweep away an entire platoon of armored soldiers.

_And the Avatar, master of the four elements, only managed to billow its voluminous shroud…_

Which, surprisingly enough, unveiled a human form…

An athletic body of lengthened, muscular limbs, with a white stripe flowing across his chiseled torso, similar to a sharp fang pointing down.

Such figure was concealed under a plethora of ominous ornaments. Skull-shaped medallions held its cape, as well as what appeared to be living chains curling around it.

Lastly, the spirit's crimson-gloved hands had beastly claws instead of nails. Biceps, knuckles and calves were encircled by red-steel bangles embellished with iron spikes, clearly designed for battle.

Eventually, the shroud touched firm land, concealing the entity's physique anew.

Aang gulped audibly, his knees quivering when the spirit released a low, wry laugh that reverberated inside his mind…

"My turn!"

Beside him, Toph stomped the ground and threw her fists forth, summoning a wide stone-pillar from below, striking the dark figure.

The entity yelped in pain as it was knocked backwards. The battering ram of rock shattered into a million pieces after the clash.

Numerous pebbles were scattered throughout the street, followed with a thick mist of powder obscuring the scene.

Every soul in the group began suffering a coughing fit elicited by the fine dirt engulfing them. Closing his watery eyes, Aang started waving his free hand to disperse the raising dust, but that didn't work.

So instead, he slammed the bottom of his staff against the soil, creating a vortex that instantly cleansed the ambient, and dissipated as fast as it appeared.

When the air filling his lungs became fresh again, Aang blinked a few times, steadying his breathing. Later, he glanced at his companions approaching him, cured from the croup.

Nevertheless, the spirit was nowhere to be seen…

"He's… gone…" Sokka said, scanning the alley with his gaze.

"What!? No way!" Toph exclaimed while she kneeled and placed her hand on the ground. "I hit him, I'm sure of it! Is he-"

_"About to punch your lights out."_

A dark blur manifested on the corner of Aang's sight, triggering the fight-or-flight response in his system.

He instinctively turned.

It was already too late, though…

Since the living chains rose from the shadows, rapidly trapping Toph and Sokka without them noticing, wrapping around the torso of each like lianas encompassing a tree.

They fiercely kicked, writhed, even cursed. However, the chains weren't budging…

Crippled by trepidation, Aang could only watch his friends being lifted far above the soil, leveling with the malformed shade of the shrouded entity towering over them.

"Put me down!" Toph snarled, still trying to pry open her constricting ties.

"I will if you promise to behave." the spirit replied.

"I promise to stick my foot right in your-"

Before that sentence ended, the living chains slammed Sokka and Toph's heads together in a swift, powerful move, immediately rendering them unconscious.

"No!" Aang yelled, scowling, tightening the grip on his staff while he explored his options. Earthbending would probably endanger them more due to collateral damage, and the spirit had endured Airbending of the highest caliber.

_'Maybe a distraction? A quick maneuver to get its attention? But those chains are very fast, too. What if I can't surpass them? I can't let Katara fight this monster alone!'_

Unexpectedly, a second blur traversed his flank, and the noises of breaking glass jangled his nerves. Soon, Aang noticed that the chains had been partially covered by fuming ice.

He looked to his side, finding Katara casting a long tentacle of water from her canteen.

"Let them go!" she exclaimed.

"As you wish, missy…"

The chains waved amply, effortlessly shattering their frost coating. In that moment, the dormant bodies of Toph and Sokka were thrown forward.

Taken off guard, Katara was knocked to the ground by her unconscious brother, also spilling her water in the process.

Meanwhile, a still-fainted Toph pierced through the wind at full pelt, resembling an arrow aimed towards Aang.

Yet, he did not falter, for he quickly dropped his staff, lightly spun his heels to arise a stone encasing on his feet, and braced for the impact.

Despite the rocky anchors keeping him in place, Aang wheezed when Toph's body crashed against his, mightily pushing him back because of the overwhelming collision force.

Landing on his rear, he shook his head repeatedly, hoping to reduce the severe pain plaguing him.

Once his senses recovered, he glanced down at the sleeping earthbender resting upon his lap, breathing softly with an almost serene look in her face, devoid of any discernible wounds.

Aang let out a relieved sigh. She was safe, that's what truly mattered to him now…

But then, a faint tinkling sounded. A ferrous, barely perceptible rattle…

Suddenly, a strong grip surrounded his ankle, making his whole leg go numb.

And within a mere heartbeat, Aang was torn from the land, he screamed as everything around him turned into fuzzy smudges.

Subsequently, his elevation stopped, allowing the young Avatar to find himself hanging upside-down, held like a fishing trophy by a long chain encircling his left calf.

The idea of undoing those tethers couldn't even cross Aang's mind when the massive, undulating crimson cloak abruptly enveloped his entire being, leaving only his eyes and nose visible.

He forcibly squirmed, fought the suffocating shroud with his last energies, to no avail, for the red cocoon suppressed all his efforts of bending or escaping.

He was effectively restrained, defenseless…

_"Now, let me show you why I killed those men…"_

The entity abandoned the darkness, approaching at a snail's pace, bringing to sight its vermillion claw that emanated a blinding, spectral-green glow.

Uncapable of fighting back, Aang clamped his eyelids shut and gritted his teeth behind the accursed cloth. Cold sweat drenched his nape, his skin becoming white as paper while the spirit's shining palm slowly descended over him.

This was it…

**"Stop, please!"**

After the echo of that woeful cry vanished, the world entered a stationary state.

Cautiously, Aang opened one eye, then the other. A mix of joy and perplexity invaded him with the realization that he was alive when he probably wasn't supposed to be.

Nonetheless, the cloak still imprisoned him.

Only… no further confrontation ensued.

In fact, the spirit simply stood there, completely motionless before him, seemingly lost in thought.

Turning as much as he could, Aang looked to the same direction the entity was staring at, spotting Katara, on her knees upon the ground, extending her hand in plea.

"We'll leave you alone…" she croaked raspingly, tears traced her cheeks, dripping into the earth. "But please… don't hurt him…"

His gaze darted back to the entity, expectant of its next action.

Surprisingly enough, the shroud did the unthinkable, and began unfurling…

Aang inhaled profoundly, relaxing his muscles as the cape released him, and the living chains gently flipped his posture, putting his feet on the soil anew. The pressure in his head finally eased, causing a mild feeling of dizziness.

"Get out of here," the spirit said, lowering its claw, which was steadily losing its radiance until it fully extinguished. "And for your own sake, stop sticking your noses into other people's business."

With that, the stygian entity made a slight squat, and leaped to the heavens, disappearing amidst the obscurity.

Remaining apprehensive, Aang froze in his stance for several seconds, his focus fixated on the area where he lastly saw the spirit.

"Katara!" he exclaimed sharply, growing aware of the current situation, his friends still needed him.

Swiftly spinning, he rushed towards her side without hesitation.

"Are you alright?" as soon as he reached her, Aang took Katara's hand, and assisted her to rise from the land.

"Y-yeah, just a little sore…" she replied lowly.

"Man… What did you hit me with?" shortly later, Sokka drowsily stood, rubbing his forehead. "I had this crazy dream where we fought an evil spirit with a long cape, then some living chains appeared and then-"

"Sokka, that just happened a few minutes ago!" Katara retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh… That explains the pain."

Aang couldn't help the tiny laugh that left his lips. Even in the presence of the most absolute adversity, Sokka would always find a way to crack a bad joke and brighten the dire mood. It automatically reminded him the amazing feats they have experienced together during their journey across the globe.

Which in turn served him to recall that his staff was missing. A quick glance at the vicinity exposed its location.

And something more…

While he walked to retrieve his staff, Aang discovered a small, gleaming object beneath it. Overtaken by curiosity, he crouched and picked up the mysterious item. Upon inspecting it carefully, he realized that it was a golden ring, which had a strange engraving on the inside, but written in a language he didn't recognize.

Utterly intrigued, the young Avatar continued examining the peculiar finding through narrowed eyes.

_'Where did you come from? Could it be…'_

"Ugh, my head…" unexpectedly, Toph awakened. "I honestly didn't see that coming… Now what?"

"Stay here, I'll go find the spirit." Aang answered earnestly, closing his palm around the ring, then standing from the soil to face his friends.

**"What!?" **the group yelled at unison.

"You can't be serious!" Sokka hastily approached him, grabbed his shoulders, and shook him lightly. "We just got our butts whooped from left, right and center, and you still want to go after that thing!? I thought **I** was the one who had hit his head!"

"He's right, twinkle-toes," Toph said as she sat upon the ground. "I'm not sure about you, but I can only take so much beating."

"You said it yourself, I'm the only one who can stop that spirit from hurting more people."

"Aang, please…" Katara joined the conversation. "You can't go on your own, it's too dangerous."

"I have a hunch, trust me."

Biting her lip, she let her vision fall and linger quietly. Following a moment of contemplation, Katara looked upwards anew, displaying a serious, yet calm expression.

"Just be careful, alright?" she said after a bit, tightly surrounding Aang's torso with her arms.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." he cooed, smiling, eventually pulling away from the embrace.

Thus, everyone retraced a step when Aang spread out the wings within his staff, repositioned himself underneath it, and jumped towards the moonlit firmament by conjuring a thunderous wind to guide his ascend.

"You shouldn't have let him go." Sokka commented as they watched Aang's silhouette fade in the distance.

"He promised to be back…" Katara whispered, sounding melancholic.

"Wait…" having risen off the land, Toph pointed to the entrance of the alley. "Someone's coming."

The trio wasted no time in assuming a fighting stance against whoever, or whatever stalked the street.

"Stay calm, kids…" a hoarse voice announced from the shadows. "I am not your enemy, neither is the 'spirit' you think you face."

The nocturnal, ivory light revealed an old man wearing a lengthy, worn coat above dark, saggy clothes, quite unlike the traditional garments of any nation. His wizened face peered from under a black hat. And his beard, so long that it reached his chest, was as thick as a broom with bristles sticking out in all directions.

"Who are you, old man!?" Sokka questioned.

"And why do you talk like you know what's going on?" Toph added.

"Because he and I come from the same place," the newcomer replied huskily. "And carry the same burden…"


	4. The Night of Astonishment

**Book Two: Earth**

**Fateful (K)nights**

**IV**

**The Night of Astonishment**

* * *

Hours had passed since Aang and his friends went separate ways.

Regardless, the gleaming side of a marble moon lingered above him as the summit in the dark heaven, keeping Ba Sing Se submerged under a gloomy atmosphere. Sunrise remained distant, but the young Avatar continued navigating the wind gracefully, resembling an autumn leaf.

Piercing through the scarce clouds populating the starry nightsky, he looked down at the dormant city beneath. From the broad walls encompassing the horizon, to the convoluted, lifeless streets flowing across them, Aang scanned every cranny repeatedly, searching for a needle in a haystack.

The spirit of the crimson shroud.

_'Even in a place as big as the capital of the Earth Kingdom, a havoc-wreaking spirit shouldn't be hard to find, right?'_

His thoughts began wandering farther than his staff during the aimless flight, especially when all roofs seemed identical. Blind alleys stretched as far as his sight could reach, while the alternative routes were obscured by pitch-black shadows.

After overflying the same empty square for the twenty-seventh time, Aang's motivation slowly succumbed to disappointment and boredom.

_'Of course he's gone! I should've been quicker…'_

At the moment, more pressing matters required attention, and this fruitless, potentially-deadly quest has lasted long enough. Crestfallen, he let out a heavy sigh, then glided in the opposite direction with another air current.

Until something wicked, yet familiar, in his peripheral vision captured his focus…

Aang's gaze steadied upon a particularly tall building below him.

And there he was…

Before a soaring pole crowning that construction, a voluminous cloak waved like a floating river of velvety blood, projecting a monstrous shade over the nearby houses.

_'It must be him! It has to be him!'_

Smiling widely, Aang made a minor course-correction, decreased his speed, and plunged towards the building.

In the back of his mind, being happy to meet again with the ruthless killer worried him deeply. Whether that was normal or not, is a question that could wait for later.

His current doubts had a distinct origin, and this spirit withheld every answer he needed. The young Avatar wasn't willing to let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

"There you are!" Aang said gleefully as soon as he landed. "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to find you again."

Much to his fortune and dismay, that mysterious, shapeshifting cape was indeed the red-shrouded spirit of the lower ring.

"What the hell do you want now?" the entity barely acknowledged him.

"I just want to talk." Aang gently tapped his staff on the tiled roof, causing the wings protruding from its shaft to fold inside it.

"There's nothing to talk about," the spirit abruptly broke eye contact with him, and stared into the distance. "Nothing you do will bring back those I killed."

"I-I know. But maybe I can convince you to stop killing more people."

"You're going to end up disappointed…"

Aang scowled.

From the start, he knew this wouldn't be easy. However, he actually expected that their previous… 'confrontation' had carried them past their differences, and they finally would agree about something. Even Koh wasn't that unyielding.

Nonetheless, the responsibility of establishing a bridge fell almost solely on him. Such was the Avatar's duty.

Thus, he breathed in, exhaled, and repeated, doing his best to swallow his displeasure.

"Every life is a unique treasure," he spoke calmly, stepping forth. "Even the life of the tiniest spiderfly caught in its own web."

"You're wrong, kid. Not all lives are worth the same."

"I beg to differ. But even if that were true, you still didn't need to kill those people."

**"The thugs I killed deserved to die!"** the entity suddenly rose, glaring incandescent-green daggers at him. "An innocent girl would've died if I hadn't intervened."

"Killing murderers won't solve anything! You'd only be taking their place." the young Avatar grew slightly intimidated by the towering spirit in front of him, but he stood his ground, adamantly refusing to show hesitation or weakness.

"Yeah, because killing a psycho to save hundreds makes you equal to him that murders children for laughs."

"What if they had a family!? What if there's someone still waiting for them to return home!? And now, thanks to you, they'll be waiting forever!"

"And what about the families of their victims? When criminals decide to break the law, they also accept all the consequences that come with it. But victims do not get to make that call. Having sympathy for murderers is spitting in the graves of their victims."

"B-But-Ah-Em…" Aang flinched, his sight dropping to his feet while he quietly sought for a good counter-argument.

"You weren't there," the entity turned its back on him, sitting down once more. "You expect a lot from people, boy. People never change, and there's enough of that shit in my conscience already. But you're too young to understand that."

"I… I do know what that's like… Seeing others pay the price for your mistakes…"

Surprisingly, the spirit glanced at him from above its shoulder with what appeared to be mild curiosity.

"I was raised by monks in the Southern Air Temple," Aang took a seat beside the entity, hugging his legs against his chest. "When they told me I was the Avatar, my whole life changed forever, in just a moment. And not for the better, if I'm being honest… Everyone started treating me differently, every day was training and I wasn't allowed to have fun like the other kids. And then, the monks decided to send me to another temple so I could continue my Avatar training. I was confused and afraid, I… I ran away, in the middle of a storm that I couldn't escape… I fell into the sea, and the next thing I remember was waking up in the South Pole with Katara and Sokka, my friends from earlier."

"And you're telling me this because…"

"After I escaped, the war began, the Fire Nation attacked my people… They needed me, the world needed me and I wasn't there… But you don't seem to know any of that, so I take it that you're not a spirit, are you? I could understand you not caring, but not knowing about the war? That seems weird."

"Hmm… You're smarter than you look."

The young Avatar scowled again, but there was progress, finally! So he decided to brush off that comment and carry on.

"So, if you don't mind me asking… what exactly are you?"

"Just a guy with terrible luck who has made the wrong choices in life. And death…"

"I'm… I'm really sorry, but… I'm not sure that answers my question. I would like to know more, maybe I can help."

"You can't help me. No one can…"

Stillness dominated the ambient when that sentence concluded. The cool, nocturnal breeze enveloped them, compensating for the lack of words.

Aang's vision parted from the entity, drifting away into the skyline spreading ahead. He tried not to move if it wasn't absolutely necessary, pondering about what he should say next, instead of just embracing the unbearable quietude, the maddening impotence, the hopelessness…

_'Wait… That's it!'_

"You know," the young Avatar resumed, his stare fixated upon the nightly scenery. "Recently I learned that being strong and running away from your feelings are not the same thing. Just a few days ago, I lost someone very dear to me. My flying bison, his name is 'Appa'. We've been together since he was a little calf, but some sandbenders stole him, so me and my friends have been looking for him here in Ba Sing Se."

"A 'flying… bison'?" the entity's face twisted to a confused expression, or so it seemed underneath that blackened mask with a pair of white, wing-like markings surrounding its eyes.

"Yeah!" Aang exclaimed. "When I find him, we can go together for a ride! I mean, if you want to… A-Anyways! What I'm trying to say is that, after losing Appa, after losing everyone I knew when I fled from the Air temple, all I had were negative thoughts. Thoughts that started to hurt me and my friends. Losing hope is something nobody should ever do, because hope is what reminds us why we keep fighting, or traveling, or just living!"

No response followed, only a disinterested grunt.

"I don't know what happened, but you look like you lost hope a long time ago. I would like to help you retrieve it."

"I appreciate the thought, boy. But it will take more than just 'hope' to fix me. My life is enough of a mess as it is right now. There's no need to drag you down with me."

"Well, I think we should start with hope, and work our way from there."

"Hmph… You say very interesting things, kid. Especially for how young you look…"

"Actually, I'm 112 years old."

The entity slowly turned to Aang, giving him a look of disbelief.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

The young Avatar simply grinned and shrugged, earning a weak laugh from the shrouded figure.

_'Did-Did he just laughed?'_

Aang's broad smile gradually changed to a feeble smirk while he internally celebrated his accomplishment of softening this… mystifying being. Violence always generates more violence, but any kindness offered at others can be returned.

_'It all comes full circle, like a ring…'_

"Oh, right! I found this back in the alley," he unexpectedly blurted out, reaching down for one of his pockets, revealing the golden ring he retrieved earlier. "I was wondering if it belongs to you."

In first glance, the entity's intrigue over the item was very little. However, less than a second later, the spirit stood up, and abruptly snatched the gleaming trinket from his palm with a reaction born of despair, not aggression.

"How could I lose it?" the spirit whispered, cupping the ring protectively in its hands. "T-Thanks. This… It means a lot to me…"

"See?" Aang replied, also rising off the ground. "There's nothing wrong about putting your trust in others every now and then."

Afterwards, the entity lifted its gaze to meet the Avatar's.

"If you're willing to trust people this much, then trust me now…"

A crimson claw ascended high in the air, and a greenish, ghostly glow swiftly manifested around it. A spectral fume smoldering towards the sterile firmament, unfazed by the wind's blow.

"Don't worry, it's not going to hurt… physically…"

Despite that, freezing sweat suddenly drenched Aang's nape, making him wary anew. His knees trembled, turned to jelly.

And he still endured it, remaining motionless, nodding silently in acceptance. The young Avatar knew they were beyond all conflict. He would be either hurt or dead already if the shroud had really wanted it.

Aang shut his eyelids, taking a deep breath.

There wasn't any basis for dread now, just the primal fear of the unknown…

The entity unhurriedly approached until the incandescent, ethereal radiance gently caressed his forehead. He flinched, it somehow felt both cold and hot, but pain never registered in his senses.

Then, every thought crossing his mind was quickly replaced with a gallery of suffering…

* * *

_Wide pillars of polychromatic light cascaded upon him, mercilessly searing into his pupils, the stained glass at the front couldn't suppress the sunbeams._

_He looked down, blinking repeatedly, and when his blurry vision cleared, the first thing he perceived was the strange suit encompassing his silhouette. A close-fitting jacket of a black fabric, rough to the touch, same as the pants, or the stiff shoes he wore._

_His sight followed through, tall candle holders dimly lit the enormous hall where he stood. Broad, ivory walls supported a skyscraping, dome-shaped roof embedded with various crystals._

_"With this ring, I thee wed…"_

_A soothing voice announced._

_He instinctively turned, being dazzled by the presence of a beautiful woman beside him, her caramel skin contrasted beautifully against the long, pristine dress hugging her curves in a perfect hourglass form._

_She smiled softly while she opened the translucent veil concealing her face, and the huge mane of obsidian, spongy hair crowning her head._

_"-In sickness and in health, until death do you part."_

_Once those words were spoken, the woman tenderly took his hand between hers, and placed a ring of gold on his fourth finger, which had a peculiar inscription within it._

_ **'Al & Wanda forever'** _

_She took a step forward, closed her eyes and leaned in, parting her red, plump lips._

_Wholly enticed, he obliged and mimicked her actions, steadily pursuing the kiss._

_But then, there was fire…_

_A blazing, all-consuming flame sparked out of nowhere._

_It engulfed her as she guarded an unnatural stoicism. It engulfed him, gnawing at his skin peeling off his flesh like the rind of a fruit._

_He frantically patted his body to suffocate the fire._

_However, it didn't recede. It only grew stronger and fiercer._

_The building began collapsing, brobdingnagian pieces of rubble rained from above, giving place to a tenebrous jungle._

* * *

_"You have to speak up, Al, if you wanna' be heard…"_

_Prone on the grass, he desperately crawled while his bare muscles remained ablaze._

_His escape drew to a close when a leather boot crushed his wrist._

_Wincing, he glanced upwards, encountering a smudgy figure._

_A nefarious_ _ man, whose face was hidden under ashen war-paint that impersonated death itself. His garments were dull and baggy, with several pouches, distinct from anything he's seen thus far, just as the atypical, telescope-like device he wielded._

_ **"We were partners, Jess! Brothers!"** _

_He spat to the apparition, the darkest smoke filling his lungs._

_ **"I trusted you my life a hundred times… Why!?"** _

_"You stupid boy-scout, you were always the target! From the day we met, my job was to take you down and the time just came!"_

_The skull-faced man pointed the strange object at him._

_A ceaseless discharge of flames emerged, burning what little meat still clutched to his bones._

_The pain… It knew neither end nor limit…_

_He screamed and screamed and screamed until his throat roared in agony._

_But his cries for mercy were attenuated by a cackling, twisted mirth reverberating across the ambient. A mocking horselaugh belonging to a pygmy, squabby shadow frivolously dancing above a pile of carbonized skeletons._

_And then, a deafening thunderbolt tore through the vermillion heaven._

* * *

_The moon rapidly became a slim crescent, a sliver of glowing white in an otherwise inky sky that couldn't even bring a greyscale luminescence._

_The vast expanse of clouds blanketing the celestial vault illuminated with another lightning._

_Dropping to his knees, he placed a crimson-gloved claw upon the grave marker in front of him, reading the diffuse engraving on its fractured surface._

** _'Simmons'_ **

_"How could this happen to me?"_

_His voice cracked, the shroud billowed possessively while a hundred tombstones agglutinated all around him, as if he was the center of the cemetery._

_The land beneath his feet unexpectedly trembled, and shortly later, wet dirt mightily bounced everywhere after a mangled arm abruptly rose from the soil._

_A pair of flayed, rotting hands surrounded his neck, violently lunging forth._

_Thus was revealed an unearthed cadaver, a living corpse pinning him to the ground._

_Its yellow teeth were completely bare, since it no longer had lips. Its eyes didn't exist anymore. Instead, a scarlet brilliance inhabited its empty, scalped cranium. _ _And its_ _pale,_ _decomposing body hardly stayed together, like a failed attempt of replicating a human._

** _"You made a deal, you stupid son of a bitch."_ **

_The carcass spoke, although, its loose-hanging jaw didn't move accordingly._

** _"You made a deal with 'Malebolgia'. The deal was: You see Wanda, and then you become 'Hellspawn', a ranking officer in the Devil's army."_ **

_His own palms went to clamp the undead's forearms, and he pressed with all his strength, hoping it would undo the asphyxiating grip._

_Nevertheless, the attacker seemed unaffected by his efforts._

_ **"Time to pay the favor…"** _

_Slowly, the corpse opened its mouth, liberating a million worms, as well as a viscous, shining fluid, similar to honey, but of a sickish, viridescent coloration._

_The abhorrent substance continued oozing over him without anything he could do about it, for the reanimated cadaver subjugated him greatly, despite its feeble appearance._

_And eventually, his whole world turned green…_

* * *

The green faded from his field of view in a flash.

Aang stumbled backwards, then fell, releasing a shaky gasp that left him panting.

"You alright, kid? Take it easy."

Hyperventilating, he took fast glances around the terrain, but there was no temple or any woman on his side, no flames or living corpse assaulting him.

Everything just vanished in a mere instant.

_'W-Was it all a dream?'_

His breathing soothed and his nervousness eased, allowing him to find himself still sitting upon the tiled roof of that tall building with the shrouded entity standing before him.

"Wha-… What was that!?" the young Avatar questioned while he clutched his chest, feeling his heart frantically drumming against his palm.

"That was me…" the entity replied. "Everything I lost, and how they took it away from me…"

_'But it felt so real… Am I going insane?'_

"I… I'm sorry… I-I had no idea…" Aang buried his face between his hands, shaking his head. An overwhelming guilt gripped his conscience as those nightmarish pictures of loss, betrayal and death endlessly replayed behind his eyelids.

"Of course not. How could would you?"

Following a brief silence, the Avatar looked up, wiping the tears blurring his vision.

Unfortunately, the cloaked spirit suddenly disappeared.

He quickly stood and spun, his gaze exploring the vicinity thoroughly. An amber dawn started covering the city, golden streams of sunlight crept through the mountain range afar, seeping into the streets.

Yet, the dark entity was conspicuous by its absence.

Aware of his solitude, Aang sighed heavily, lingering for a few more seconds prior to retrieving his staff. The wings unfurled from the shaft, and he leaped towards the cerulean mantle sheltering Ba Sing Se, the morning breeze carrying him home.

Now, the young Avatar had new questions.

This time, though, he would rather leave them unanswered…

* * *

"History has given me many names," the old man said, placing an empty cup on the table ahead him. "Today, I am known as 'Cogliostro'."

Back at their house in the upper ring, the group gathered with the stranger of the alley to discuss his knowledge. Mostly what concerned the red shroud stalking the firelight fountain.

"But long ago, my name was 'Merlin'…" he continued. "In the time of knighthood, I was the sword of 'Malebolgia', supreme overlord from the eight circle of hell. I harvested countless souls for his army. And yet, he denied me a warrior's death… I was condemned to live an eternity as a knight without honor. So I began studying the black arts, to undo the curse of the shroud and retrieve my humanity. My efforts were successful, fortunately, but my fight is far from over."

"So, are there others like… him?" Katara asked upon taking a sip from her own tea.

"In every age, Malebolgia brings a 'Hellspawn' to the land of the living. Since I broke my shackles, I've devoted my existence to guide the new recruits, keep them away from hell's temptations. The 'Spawn' you face now is no exception."

"But what does he want?" Toph interrupted. "What is he doing in Ba Sing Se?"

"The battlefield changes each time, but the goal remains the same… Human souls, 'spirits', like you call them. There is a war going on as we speak, between the forces of heaven, and the vile minions of hell. Our protectors against our predators. Which side is which, is a question that becomes more difficult to answer with each battle waged. And he, the Hellspawn, will be the commander of the frontlines, as I was in my day. The mortal world is the theatre of war, and our souls are the prize for both sides, like it has always been, and always will be…"

"So this… 'Hellspawn', is in fact, an evil being?" Katara cocked an eyebrow.

"Our origin is impure, yes. Something born from the worst humanity has to offer, then reshaped by infernal monsters. But he is not unlike a puppet, only another piece of the puzzle, as we all are in the grand scheme of things. Tortured souls desperately chasing a fine thread of light, to help them escape their horrid reality. Like a moth drawn to the flames."

"I knew it!" Sokka exclaimed as he paced around the table. "I knew that freak was up to no good!"

"He's not a freak…"

Concerned looks swiftly fell over the thoughtful Avatar, who was kneeling before the window at the other side of the main hall.

"Aang?" Katara called, visibly worried.

"He showed me…" Aang spoke, remaining entranced by the imagery beyond the crystal. "I saw everything through his very eyes. His love, his loss, sorrow, anger. He's just like any of us. He was loved, betrayed, and then cursed. I-… I felt his pain as if it was my own…"

When his words quieted, everyone else's did too…

"My thanks for the tea, but I must take my leave," after a bit, Cogliostro rose from his zabuton and put on his hat. "I have to find the Hellspawn before it's too late."

"Wait! You can't go alone, it's too dangerous!" Katara got up as well, chasing for the man walking towards the entrance.

"And we still have questions." Toph added.

"Don't fret," Cogliostro stopped, turning to face the trio. "For the truth will soon reveal itself to you. Dark days are coming. A chain of events has been set in motion, one that you cannot stop, one which does not distinguish between innocents and sinners. You must be prepared, all of you, to make choices, sacrifices that will have everlasting repercussions in the future of the whole world, and your own lives…"

With that, the stranger of the alley spun again, opened the front door, and left the house.

"Alright, I'm confused." Sokka said, his stare still fixed in the place where the old man lastly stood.

"Yeah, what the 'talking grimoire' said just made things worse."

"Really, Toph? 'Talking grimoire'?"

"Well, the man clearly speaks in riddles. Plus, he smells like an old book."

Sokka shrugged and stretched his lips into a thin line, agreeing quietly.

"So, back to the beginning, I suppose. Appa is still missing, that… 'hell-spaun' thing is still out there and we don't have any clue on how to beat it. What are we supposed to do now!?"

"I think we should drop the subject," Toph laid down on the floor, placing her hands under her head. "Let the Dai Li handle it. Meanwhile, we focus on finding Appa."

"What!? You called me out when I said that," Sokka snapped, throwing his arms to the air. "And now you want to back down!?"

"That was before realizing we're up against an all-powerful creature that we still have no clue of what it even is, let alone how to fight it."

"What do you mean?"

"I… I couldn't even tell where it was back in the alley."

"Like the desert?"

"No, no, in the desert everything was fuzzy, but at least I had a slight sense of my surroundings. With the 'Spawn'… It's just kind of there, but not really. Like a thought in the back of your mind. I couldn't feel its presence at all, I just spotted it by the sound of its voice, and the chains. I can't fight something I can't sense, and you guys didn't do much better either!"

Sokka sighed. "Look, I get it. But it's not the first time we come across some wacky, mambo-jambo, spirit thingy. Like… we just have to… keep looking, and… Katara, can you help me out on this?"

"Actually, I agree with Toph," Katara answered. "We should forget this and keep looking for Appa. Right now, I'm more worried about Aang. He's been acting weird and talking nonsense since he came back."

"You really shouldn't have let him go."

Katara didn't reply.

She merely chewed on her bottom lip while gazing to the roof contemplatively, occasionally letting her sight drift towards the distant Avatar.

Silence and uncertainty engulfed them all later on…

* * *

The sound of water droplets and footsteps echoed in the tranquil catacombs below Lake Laogai.

Long Feng walked through the narrow corridors filled by looming darkness. A thousand crystals embedded on the ground lightened the path ahead with a dim, sapphire glow.

The reports from his agents concerning the failed operation in lower Ba Sing Se were… confusing, nonsensical even. It only elicited more questions, not answers. Thus, he decided that handling the situation personally would be the best solution.

A short time passed until his hurried hike led him to an obscure passageway apart the rest, at the end of which was one Dai Li guarding a closed gate.

"Welcome back, sire." he said, bowing lightly.

"Inform, agent." Long Feng replied upon reaching his side.

"My apologies," the agent answered, keeping his head down. "But we haven't managed to obtain more information from neither of both agents. Their physical state is critical, and their trauma seems to be quite severe as well. This one appears to be incapable of performing coherent sentences."

"What about the other?"

"He remains unconscious. Our best medics are treating him as we speak, but so far his condition hasn't shown any sign of improvem-"

"Irrelevant! The balance within the city lies at risk, especially with the Avatar's constant interference. If word of this spreads, we may lose the trust and control of the King."

Following that, Long Feng approached to the closed door, and slid it open with the loud, gritty noises of stone grinding against stone.

A small, dark room was unveiled. Inside, he encountered a battered Dai Li chained to an iron chair. His garments were torn and dusty, his skin heavily bruised, tainted by several scratches, while his sight endured fixated over his feet.

"Why is he chained?" Long Feng asked.

"He attacked us without provocation," the agent accompanying him responded. "He was paranoid, we couldn't reason with him, so we were forced to retaliate. It took hours and six men just to take him here."

Long Feng huffed, frowning as he clenched his hands behind his back. A storm of lingering doubts haunted him.

_'What sort of thing could leave a man in such a deplorable state? All the more so, in just one night…'_

"Thank you, agent, I'll take it from here. Stay outside and await further orders."

The Dai Li nodded, turned around, and left the claustrophobic room, shutting the door again on his way out.

When the shadows took over, Long Feng stepped before the shackled earthbender beneath a wide pillar of sunlight coming from above.

"Agent? Agent!? Can you hear me?"

Ever so slowly, the chained Dai Li lifted his head, revealing a blank expression on his pale face glistening with sweat and clotted blood.

"L-Long Feng?"

"Yes. Listen close, and think well before you speak," Long Feng crouched in front of the earthbender, their gazes leveling. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened in those alleys the other night. Did you find the murderer of those thugs? Was the 'blue spirit' there? He did this to you?"

The chained Dai Li remained silent for a moment, moving his mouth, seemingly to talk, yet no words were spoken.

Unexpectedly, he let out a sharp gasp, then started hyperventilating. His dilated pupils swiftly constricted, his eyes darting back and forth across the room, as if wary of an invisible threat.

"The chains… The chains peered with their green eyes into our very spirits… and deemed us unworthy…"

"Speak clearly."

"The living chains… It breaks through rock and bone like glass… He said he would come for us…"

"Who, agent?" Long Feng cocked an eyebrow, leaning slightly closer. "Who will come for us?"

"_The red shroud_… Stay away from the alleys… They belong to him now… Not even the King himself is allowed…"

The earthbender lowered his sight anew. Then, he began to forcefully dig his fingers into the steel armrests of his chair, until his nails detached from his digits, at which he didn't even flinch.

"Don't you see!? We stand no chance! Everything is lost… **Everything is lost!"**

Suddenly, the Dai Li quickly rose and lashed against Long Feng, but he was kept in place by his restraints.

Long Feng unwittingly retraced a few steps, deeply startled, cold sweat forming on his nape. The tinkling hiss of chains seized the scene as the enraged earthbender struggled to break free, baring his teeth like a ravenous beast.

He stood still, allowing his accelerated breathing to stabilize. After the shock subsided, he looked at the Dai Li with disdain, waiting for an opening.

When he found his opportunity, Long Feng abruptly hit the crazed earthbender's neck using the side of his palm in a knifehand strike, instantly rendering him unconscious. The now-dormant man collapsed back into his seat, resembling a puppet whose strings were cut.

Long Feng huffed again, shaking his head. He had no use for a rabid animal among his ranks.

So he simply wiped some dirt off his clothes and turned around, heading towards the door.

"Sire?" the other Dai Li called when Long Feng emerged from the interrogation room.

"Agent, gather your best men and head to the firelight fountain in the lower ring. I'll meet you there when the night falls."

"As you wish, at once…" the agent paused to clear his throat. "Sire, if I may, what mission we will undertake at the fountain?"

"A hunt. If these rumors hold any truth, then that… 'red shroud' is much more of a threat than the Avatar and his friends. I want to see it for myself, and we will demonstrate why we're the ones in control of this city…"

With that, Long Feng resumed his path into the obscure corridor, vanishing amidst the shadows flooding the serpentine passageways ahead.


End file.
